Lagrimas de Amor
by cartr-fan
Summary: Un te quiero puede significar mucho mas de lo que aparenta. RyomaxFuji Rated T por shounenai


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Ohjisama) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Takeshi Konomi. Estoy usando sus personajes sin permiso, y no gano dinero por escribir esto. Es puramente para entretenimiento.

Título: Lágrimas de Amor

Argumento: Un te quiero puede significar mucho más de lo que aparenta. RyomaxFuji

* * *

**Lágrimas de Amor**

Por

Cartr-fan

Estábamos los dos ahí, sentados, no me había percatado de tu presencia, pero tú siempre supiste que yo me hallaba en la misma habitación que tú.

"Saa Echizen ¿quieres salir?"

Te miré extrañado, sin contestar. Por un minuto casi me dejé llevar por tu sonrisa, tu mágica sonrisa, pero al instante recordé que debía mantener mi orgullo.

"¿Salir a dónde senpai?"

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"No"

"¿Por qué no vamos al parque?"

Tu voz sonaba tan confidente, casi me haces olvidar que yo no había aceptado. En ese momento mi corazón se aceleró, nunca espere que me invitaras a salir, creía que te gustaba Tezuka... por eso era tan precavido, compréndeme... yo no quería sufrir.

"Estoy ocupado"

"¿En serio?"

De repente cambiaste tu mirada y pude ver tus ojos zafiro. Entonces comprendí que sabías que estaba mintiendo, que podías leerme perfectamente, que nunca podría engañarte... Pero soy terco, yo no me dejo intimidar por los demás.

"Sí" y miré abajo.

"Entiendo. Está bien, te veré mañana"

Y te fuiste.

Debo admitir que me dejaste un poco decepcionado, pensé que tal vez insistirías más... pero no te culpo, no debí de ser tan rudo, tan infantil contigo.

Luego de eso me atreví a hablarte; fui yo quien dio el primer paso, y sé que tú también te sorprendiste, que no lo esperabas, y eso me gustó. Fui capaz de sorprender al tensai de Seigaku, quién lo diría.

Poco a poco comenzamos a salir cada vez más seguido, hasta que llegó el día en el que me pediste que fuera tu novio. Recuerdo muy bien ese momento, yo no te dije nada, solo oculté mi cara bajo mi gorra para que no me vieras sonrojar, y tu sonreíste, y me dijiste que no lo tenía que decir con palabras porque tú sabias exactamente cómo me sentía. Y me hiciste feliz, hablar nunca fue mi fuerte, y me alegró el que pudieras comprenderme sin necesidad de decirte nada. Pensé que estábamos conectados o algo así.

Fueron pasando los meses, y de alguna forma nuestra relación se enfrió. O mejor dicho, se volvió rutinaria.

"Echizen"

"¿Qué?"

"Te quiero"

Te miré a los ojos, no era la primera vez que me lo decías, pero había algo diferente. Tenía la sensación de que ahora eras tú quien quería escucharlo de mis labios. Y no lo entendí¿acaso nuestra relación no era perfecta sin palabras¿Por qué querías que lo dijera, si tú bien conocías mis sentimientos hacia ti¿O acaso no estabas seguro?

"Mada mada dane"

No te lo iba a poner tan fácil. Sigo siendo esa persona terca y orgullosa, no puedo simplemente abrir mis sentimientos. Además me sentí herido, creía que nuestra conexión iba mas allá de todas esas bobadas, que tú no necesitabas escuchar dos palabras que bien podían no significar nada, que no eras ese tipo de persona.

Me devolviste la mirada, tus ojos desafiantes hicieron contacto con los míos. Y de ahí te marchaste, sin decir nada más.

No nos vimos por unas semanas, y sentí tu ausencia. Nunca lo había notado, pero me había acostumbrado a ti, a escuchar tu voz, a ver esa sonrisa que me animaba, a tu compañía todos los días... Pero ya no estabas.

Llegó el día en el que no lo soporté más. Ese día no fui al colegio, no fui al entrenamiento de tenis... no fui a ningún lado. Solo me senté bajo un árbol, en el parque donde habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita, en el parque donde me pediste ser tu novio, en el mismo sitio donde me dijiste por primera vez que me querías.

Me inundaron toda clase de recuerdos, y sin darme cuenta lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. Sí, estaba llorando, por ti.

"Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero"

Lo repetí mil veces, esperando que de alguna forma me escucharas, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Sequé mis lágrimas con el puño de mi abrigo, y me dormí bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

Cuando me desperté ya era de noche, y casi no podía ver.

"Saa al fin despertaste"

Tu voz me sobresaltó un poco. ¿En que momento habías llegado¿Cuando tiempo habías permanecido ahí, a mi lado?

"Desde que llegaste"

Respondiste como si hubieras podido leer mi mente. ¿desde que llegué? Te mire con una cara de confusión, no entendía lo que me estabas diciendo.

Tú solo sonreíste, y con eso fuiste capaz de tranquilizarme... había esperado por esa sonrisa tanto tiempo...

"Al no verte en el entrenamiento de la mañana me preocupé, pero sabía que vendrías acá, y te encontré a mitad de camino"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?"

Frunciste un poco tu ceño, pero la calidez de tus ojos no desapareció.

"Yo estaba un poco molesto contigo, quería saber a qué habías venido"

Tus palabras me entristecieron. Estabas molesto conmigo... ¿Por qué¿Porque no te dije que te quería? Que razón tan estúpida... Me enfadé, me enfadé mucho, y tú te diste cuenta.

De la nada tu mano toco suavemente mi mejilla, me sonrojé como nunca lo había hecho, y tú volviste a sonreír.

"Déjame explicarte¿ne?"

Yo asentí, callado.

"Siempre supe que me querías, y nunca lo dudé, ni por un segundo"

Estaba a punto de objetar, pero no me dejaste.

"Si no me lo dices es porque tienes miedo de sufrir¿verdad? Me duele que todavía pienses que yo soy capaz de hacerte sufrir Ryoma. ¿Acaso no confías en mi¿No conoces mis sentimientos?"

Fue cuando me di cuenta que el que dudaba de nuestra relación era yo, no tú. Miré al suelo, avergonzado, sin saber qué contestar.

"G-gomen, senpai" dije con una voz muy baja.

Y tú no dijiste nada. Te mire automáticamente; estabas recostado en el árbol, contemplando la nada.

"Saa no vine a exigirte una disculpa" me miraste, esta vez serio. "Esperaré hasta que estés listo¿ne?"

Dicho esto me abrazaste, yo también lo hice. Esa era la relación que yo tanto admiraba, donde no eran necesarias las palabras porque cada uno sabía muy bien lo que el otro sentía.

"Te quiero, Syusuke"

Sonreíste al oír estas palabras; no necesitaba ver tu cara para saberlo, así como tampoco necesitaba ver tu cara para saber que una lágrima corrió por tu mejilla al mismo tiempo.

-fin-

* * *

A/N: Espero no haberlo hecho muy OOC, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por conservar a los personajes dentro de su rol, pero me fue muy difícil. 

En fin, espero que te haya gustado mi fic, los reviews son apreciados, al igual que cualquier crítica constructiva.


End file.
